User talk:WingCastle
Welcome Hi, welcome to Fairy Tail Couples Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr_m8pcjhRNlB1r8b2uso1_500.jpg ''' page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fairy tail mage (Talk) Adminship.... Hi Wing, you can't be an admin just like that and we have two candidates already. You should contribute more and we should know more about you. You have to wait. After we think you are capable you can fill this and send it to him and he'll respond Copying Hey Wing, I wanted to say that if you wanna copy the text from Fairy Tail wiki, you can but when you do so make sure to remember to remove the links. Yes it is our sister wiki but still remove the the links. Hi! ^-^ Hello Wing. I saw, that you renamed the "Personalities towards each other" section to "Relationship" section in every article. It is good, it looks cool, I think it's better, too. ;) But don't you need a permission from an admin to do this? (I really don't want to insult you, it's just a question :) ) And the other thing: We didn't meet or talk before, so I want to say '''hi! ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 14:52,10/24/2012 Added new rivalry So... yeah. It's Lisanna vs. Juvia. I've always found it hilarious, don't know why. Probably because they're both having unrequited love problems. XD There's not much of a rivalry between these two, only Juvia is paranoid enough to consider everyone her rival, lol. I hope I did good job of it. Please leave a message if you want to comment on it. Arigatou. :) WingCastle (talk) 08:39, October 25, 2012 (UTC) Re: Changed the section Hi. :) Well, I think it is better, too. I don't really know, that if it needs permission, just thought. :) No problem and I like your idea about quotes, too. ^^ Bye, [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 13:02,10/25/2012 Jerza yes its locked and admin have access to it. Red has locked it becasue she didn't want anyone to edit the page.Consdering she is not here i'll unlock it. Done Adminship and rivalry Hi! Well, I'm not Ice, but I saw your message and I just write my opinions. Hope, that there's no problem with it! ^^ Rivalry: I think, it is a good idea, because of NaLu vs. NaLi and it should be fanon, since the two character don't actually rivals. Adminship: I hope the best and good luck! :) Though I planned to be an admin, too... >:D [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 10:35,10/30/2012 What you want I also saw your message in Gray's talk-page about you wanting to be an ADMIN...All I've got to say is these 4 things: 1.If you want be an admin you should be really active. 2.The way to be an admin is by voting (Only by our Administrators and Chat Mods) but mostly it is being decided by the Founder. 3.Being an admin is one of the highest standards of a Wiki so you can't be fooling around and just doing minor edits t an article and especially to Image Galleries you should place a lot of images in it to see how good you are in screenshots and how much you are up-dated not just to the anime and but also the manga. 4.I was also nominated to be an administrator but alas I wasn't promoted to be an admin, I was only promoted to be a Chat Mod. So you should do your best for this Wiki id=f you really want to be an admin. Well, there's an application form, which you theoretically need to send to Ice... [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 18:28,11/7/2012 Shugo Chara! Hi there! I saw your new sig and there's Miki from Shugo Chara. So, do you watch it? Because I do. ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 10:51,11/11/2012 Congrats with some work Congrats u r this month's best rival creator.But we don't have any badges.Can u make them or wait till it's done.For details plz contact me by chat now - Ice Blog http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Ice-make:gray/Wiki_edit_month read this blog of mine (talk) 05:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) come to chat (talk) 09:05, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: Congratulations Hi! Thank you really much! ^^ I'd like to congratulate you for being the Best Rival Creator, too! :) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 16:45,11/13/2012 come to chat no (talk) 16:57, November 30, 2012 (UTC) Guilds and Teams Hi Wing~ Just find out that you're an active editor here~ http://fairytailcouples.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Laven_Heartfilla/Guilds_and_Teams_Discussion See this blog for more details! --Laven 08:48,12/6/2012 Chat Could you please come to Chat? We have lots of things to discuss. ^^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 17:07,12/8/2012 Membership Hi Wing~ You're a member of the Fairy Tail Couples Wiki:Update Complete! Team. Get your badge from Dynasty as I have left a message for her to make the guild badge. So now, you, Natsumi and me are the Mages of the team. Who do you want to be the team leader? Please leave your comment in the team's page. --Laven 06:00,12/10/2012 Chat come to chat (talk) 13:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Quotes Wing i wantec to remind u that v r in a need of quotes. plz help me finding some for the main couples like nalu , gralu, jerza etc. (talk) 16:27, December 21, 2012 (UTC) I have to tell you that..... Hi Wing.... ' CONGRATULATIONS!!! ' You are the Mage of the Month for December 2012 in the team! I'm proud of you~ And now your hard work has paid off~ xD But, I don't have your profile image to make the badge. So, please upload it in a square form. Ex: 200 x 200 pixels wide. See the two numbers? Make sure that it's the same when you crop it. If you have problems with the image, just upload it in the original form and I'll help you to do the cropping. Get your badge from Dynasty, as usual. So again, congratulations! -- A job request Hiya, wing! I'm called smile. AND I have a job request for the rivalry guild. could please create the Jet vs. Droy ' and the '''Jet vs. Droy vs. Gajeel ' pages. You know for Levy. I would do it myself but I sorta stink at that kinda stuuf. I would be very happy if you take this request. thanks (◕‿◕✿) -I always smile (talk) 16:45, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity status Hi Wing.... Please be noted that you have been tagged as '''inactive in the Update Complete! Team. Due to new rules, your jobs have been removed and are now opened to other members to take and complete. I will give you some time to complete jobs that are worth to 3,000 until 1st April. If not, then I may have to excommunicate you from the team. Please reply me if you have any reasons for being inactive throughout these months so that I may give you a longer time limit depends on your situation. Thanks. -- :Aww....so sorry to hear that. So is your thesis report done? If you need time to complete the report, then I will excuse you for a week or two (depends on your progress). But I just want to inform you that you have to complete jobs to stay in the team. So maybe...15 April? Can you possibly complete it at that time? If you can't, please inform me. :P /S: Sorry if I'm rude to you, I just want to make sure that every member is doing his or her jobs. Maybe I need to be lenient a bit. XD :-- Sasa Welcome back! Hi Wing, long time no see~! I see you started editing again. Welcome back! I missed you. =) [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 10:44,5/4/2013 Yeah, the wiki changed quite a bit since you left. It had a really active time period when Red came back, but now it's dying again. :/ Anyway... let me sum up for you what happened! *Main design change by Red. Templates, favicon, everything got redesigned and they look awesome! *Dynasty's promotion. Yep, she became an admin. I was her "rival" during the voting, but she got the position. No problem, maybe next time! *Guilds and Teams became fully functional, except the one you lead. *Most recently, some contributors added a new section called "More Details" to the "main" articles, containing some trivia. It almost got deleted, a policy about it hopefully will be out soon. That's it! ^_^ [[User:Natsumi Thetis|'Natsumi']] [[User talk:Natsumi Thetis|'Talk!']] 12:22,5/4/2013 Your Guild. About it, it's been, maybe, 1 year that Rivalry Makers Guild is prettty inactive. If you want it to be active again, please give the title to Cinammon Sugar or if you don't want, please give me the temporary guild master title to make it active, and then returning my title back if the guild is okay. 08:43, October 22, 2013 (UTC) About your guild, I'm sorry to say, but your placce in the Guild as the Guild Master has been removed due to your inactiveness. If you ever read this, Cinnamon sugar has the Guild Master Rights Now. 13:35, November 16, 2013 (UTC)